


The Winning Slogan

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, nanofiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Donna and Grant run against each other for mayor in this AU nanofiction.Another World is the property of Procter and Gamble Productions
Kudos: 1





	The Winning Slogan

In 1997, Grant Harrison and Donna Love ran against each other for mayor of Bay City. Grant was sure he would win,  
not despite, but because of, his past misdeeds. He was billed as THE CANDIDATE WITH NOTHING TO HIDE.

But _Donna_ won by a landslide. Her campaign slogan? VOTE FOR ME--I'M NOT GRANT. 

**Author's Note:**

> "THE CANDIDATE WITH NOTHING TO HIDE" really _was_ Grant's campaign slogan.


End file.
